jeopardyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeopardy! History Wiki
Welcome to the Jeopardy! History Wiki An unofficial fan-made Wiki about the history of "America's Favorite Quiz Show", Jeopardy! Jeopardy! Since its creation in 1964, Jeopardy! has been used in everyday life situations among Americans, thus the show received the trademark "America's Favorite Quiz Show". Rules *At the start of each episode, for the first 16 seasons, the three contestants walked onto the set. From Season 17-present, the three contestants were already at their podiums. The returning champion is closest to the host while the 2 challengers are next to the champ. *At the start of the game, for the first 24 seasons, the dollar amounts pop in one-by-one with ascending and descending musical beeps. From Season 26 to the present, the dollar amounts pop in a five at a time with a 6 chime signal. After that, the contestants are faced with 6 categories selected at random. *The champ is instructed to select any category and any dollar amount. The contestants then listen to the clue of that category. *After it is fully readout, the first player to buzz-in has the right to respond. The contestant must phrase the response in the form of a question otherwise it won't work. *If the player is right, that same player wins the amount wagered and gets to pick either the same category or a different category. If the player is wrong, that same player loses the amount wagered until a different player comes up with the correct response. If not, the host gives the correct response and the player who gave the last correct response or the player who started the round makes the next selection. *The player can select the same category but a different dollar amount or a different category and the same dollar amount. Players do not have to go from top to bottom to clear a category. The lower the money amount, the easier the clue. The higher the money amount, the more difficult the clue is. The sequence repeats until there are no more categories and dollar amounts left or until the time is up. *During gameplay, if any player reveals a daily double, that player can wager whatever they have in their bank. If the player has less than the highest amount on the board (e.g. $1,000 for round 1 or $2,000 for round 2) then that player is allowed to wager up to that much amount of money. After the player decides on a wager, the clue fully read. After it is fully read, the player has to give a response before time expires. If the player is right, that same player wins the amount they've wagered. If not, the value gets deducted. There is only 1 Daily Double in round 1 and 2 Daily Doubles in round 2. *After the 2 rounds are played, any player(s) that have some money remaining on the positive side is allowed to play Final Jeopardy. Any player(s) that finished on the negative side is eliminated from the game but will pick up a $1,000 consolation cash prize. *In the Final Jeopardy! segment, the category is revealed, the players get 2 minutes to decide (in secret) how much they like to wager. Players do not have to wager anything but if you want to have the highest score at the end of the game, wager big. The player with the lowest score goes first while the player in 1st place goes last. If the runner-ups have the same score, the 2nd place prize goes to the player who was leading at the end of the previous round. After that, the players are presented with a clue that relates to the category. Then, they get 30 seconds to write out (in secret) their response. Warning: The response must be phrased in the form of a question otherwise, you won't score. If the player does phrase their response in the form of a question and is wrong, the player loses what they have wagered. If the player does phrase their response in the form of a question and is right, the player will score more money. At the end of the game, the player with the highest total wins the game and comes back to play on the next show. If all 3 players have no money at the end of Final Jeopardy, no one from the playing comes back and 3 new players come to play on the next show. How to take part for Jeopardy! *You must be at least 18 years of age (except for Jep!, where it's the complete opposite, and the teen tournament, where you can be any teen numbered age) *You must take a test to qualify as a contestant. *Your hometown has to be anywhere in North America. *Be sure to bring photo ID just like on any game show so the staff knows it's your real face. Spin-off Shows *Jep! *Rock & Roll Jeopardy! *Sports Jeopardy! Annual Tournaments *Jeopardy! Tournament of Champions *Jeopardy! Teen Tournament *Jeopardy! Seniors Tournament *Jeopardy! College Championship *Jeopardy! Teacher's Tournament Special Events *Celebrity Jeopardy! *Jeopardy! International Tournament *Jeopardy! Kids Week Special Tournaments *Super Jeopardy! *Jeopardy! Million Dollar Masters *Jeopardy! Ultimate Tournament of Champions *Jeopardy! Battle of the Decades Setup *Jeopardy! Airdates *Jeopardy! Recap List *Jeopardy! Statistics *Jeopardy! Music *Jeopardy! Logos *Jeopardy! Title Cards *Jeopardy! Sets *Jeopardy! Daily Double Logos *Jeopardy! Video Games/Gallery *Jeopardy! Timeline (syndicated version) International Versions *Canada *United Kingdom *Australia Gallery Sony Pictures Studios Jeopardy!_Sony_Pictures_Studios_intro_1.png|From Season 13-15. Jeopardy!_Sony_Pictures_Studios_intro_2.png|From Season 16. Closing Credits Jeopardy Set 1984-1985 (Credits).png Jeopardy 9th Season Premiere Ending.png Jeopardy!-Closing-Credits-1995.jpg Jeopardy_Closing_Act_2806_First_one_w_sushi_bar_set_.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Jeopardy!-Closing-Credits.png Jeopardy Season 27 Credits - Full Version (Regular Game).png Jeopardy Season 28 Credits - Full Version From a Regular Game.png Jeopardy 2011 Teen Tournament Ending.png Jeopardy 2012-A Teachers Tournament Ending.png Jeopardy closing credits-February 5, 2013.png Category:Browse